1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular door structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-206062 (JP 2001-206062 A), a related art about a door made of resin, which is used as a vehicular door, is disclosed. The resin door, if briefly described, is formed by pressing a fiber reinforced resin, and is configured such that a fabric layer is provided in the whole or a part of the fiber reinforced resin. With the fabric layer thus provided, the toughness of the resin door is increased to some extent.
However, according to the related art as described above, when an impact load is applied to a door inner panel made of resin at the time of a side-impact collision with a pole or a bumper, for example, and the door inner panel cracks or breaks, the door inner panel may undergo bending deformation, thereby to protrude in V shape toward a door interior member. Thus, there is room for improvement with the object of limiting or reducing the amount of deformation of the door inner panel toward the door interior member.